


Happy Valentine's Day!~

by Enjolrataire



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Enjolrataire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah, I've never published any sort of work for this fandom, and I really wanted to do a Valentine's Day thing, so yay!~ here it is :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day!~

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've never published any sort of work for this fandom, and I really wanted to do a Valentine's Day thing, so yay!~ here it is :)

Enjolras walked into store, appreciating the stuffed animals and candy that surrounded him. He loved Valentine's Day, he always had. He was in love with the idea of love, and now that he was in it, the idea of February was even sweeter.

He had gotten up earlier than he wanted to, but he was last-minute shopping for Grantaire. Grantaire (who was out on a business trip) had said he didn't think he would make it home by Valentine's Day, and so far he was right. Enjolras still wanted to get him something, though, for when he returned.

Grantaire knew these things about Enjolras. It was what Enjolras did every year. He would procrastinate to the last minute and then pull through ahead of the race. He didn't believe in acting ahead of time in fear of the consequences, and this settled for all aspects of his life.

Grantaire knew these things, and that's how he was able to tell Courfeyrac where to be.

Courfeyrac was right where he was supposed to be, and at the perfect time. He watched Enjolras survey the candy on the shelf before him before tapping on his shoulder.

Enjolras turned and met Courfeyrac's eyes.

"Hi, Enj." Courfeyrac smiled.

"Oh, hello."

Courfeyrac pulled Enjolras into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Someone's feeling affectionate today," Enjolras laughed. "What's this for?"

Courfeyrac just continued to smile and handed him a bag. "This is from Grantaire."

Enjolras poked lightly at the bag, trying to figure out what was inside of it. Candy, he guessed. It would be a bit obvious.

Courfeyrac handed him a letter. "This first."

Enjolras opened the small folded piece of paper that read in neat, formal handwriting:

//Meet Jehan in the flower shop.//

When he looked up, Courfeyrac had vanished.

Enjolras was confused but figured it was best to obey. He clutched the bag Courfeyrac had given him and made his way out of the store and to the flower shop.

The flower shop had been there for years. It used to be a gas station, but the owner filled the place with flowers so most people ended up assuming that was the places purpose. Soon enough, it was.

The outside of the store needed a serious paint job. All the old paint was chipping and a gross brown-orange coated most anything surrounding the premises. The shop somehow still got customers, most likely because it was the only flower shop in town.

Jehan greeted him the instant he walked in. "Hello."

Enjolras smiled. "I was told to-"

"Meet me here," Jehan laughed. "So I could give this to you." He handed Enjolras a bouquet of flowers with a small envelope stuffed in the centre.

Enjolras picked out the envelope and opened it. Inside was a small note folded into even smaller proportions.

//Meet Joly in the library.//

He chuckled lightly. "I sure am getting around today, aren't it?"

Jehan just smiled.

"Do you know what's going on? Or how may people are helping out in this?"

Jehan shook his head. "I was just asked to help".

Enjolras smelled the flowers, letting out shallow breaths. "I guess it's Joly time."

Jehan smiled. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Alright." Enjolras waved to Jehan as he made his way out of the store and to the car. He was more curious now, but just as confused as before.

He arrived at the library shortly after leaving the flower shop. The library was old as well. It was an old town. The newest book there was at least 10 years old. It didn't matter that they didn't have too many new books, as the only reason people went in there was to study, and the only one who ever actually went in there was Joly.

And that's who he found when he entered the library. It wasn't hard to find him. The table he sat at and everything surrounding it was covered in hearts and rose petals.

Enjolras laughed as he approached the table.

Joly looked up from the book he was studying and smiled. "I see you've made it this far."

"Who all is in on this?"

"I'm afraid I can't say, Monsieur." He winked.

"At least three of us."

He pulled a basket covered in thin materials of shimmering reds, whites, and pinks from the seat beside him onto the table. "But I bet that you can guess who this is from."

Enjolras smiled. "Grantaire?"

Joly shook his head. "He misses you."

"I miss him too. A lot. And it really sucks that I can't spend Valentine's Day with him."

Joly pushed the basket towards Enjolras, encouraging him to look through it.

Enjolras moved the veils around. "Soaps," Joly said. "Soaps and lotions. Clean stuff." He smiled.

Enjolras laughed lightly. "You've all helped him pick, haven't you?"

Joly nodded. "Yeah, he's kind of a wreck without us."

Enjolras nodded in agreement. Grantaire was a wreck, but he loved him.

"It's next, by the way."

"What?"

"Next stop is the last one."

Enjolras perked up. "Where's the letter?"

Joly handed it to him and watched as Enjolras picked at it hastefully.

//Meet Gavroche in the park.//

"The park!" Enjolras smiled widely. "That's where we had our first date! Oh, the memories!"

Joly laughed. "Pipe down, Enj! We're in a library!"

A few of the other library-goers shushed Enjolras, so he took his place beside Joly. "I have to get to the park," he whispered.

"What's keeping you?"

Enjolras stood quickly. "I'll see you! Bye!"

Joly laughed as Enjolras hurried off with the soaps-basket.

He just near ran out of the library.

Enjolras was excited now. No, he was before. Now he was overexcited. The park held such amazing memories and he was so happy to have the chance to visit it again.

He vaguely and briefly wondered what awaited him at the park. So far he had encountered candy, flowers, and body soap.

The park wasn't far from the library. It was a small town and most things were within walking distance. The park was one of the oldest parts of the town, but it looked ten newest. The playground was rustles and graffiti-free and the plants were always alive.

Enjolras could guide himself around the park blindfolded. He knew every inch of the place.

He parked by the tree he and Grantaire had their first kiss under. Light wind pushed at his hair as he stepped out of the car.

Gavroche was sitting on a bench opposite the playground holding something.

Enjolras sat beside him. "Hello."

Gavroche smiled. "Enjolras! Grantaire got you this!" He held out a stuffed bear.

God was it adorable. It was fluffy with a big heart that had 'Apollo' stitched into it. The bear had a little French flag stitched onto its hand as well.

Enjolras grabbed it and hugged it to his chest.

"Is it hard?" Gavroche asked.

"Hmm?"

"Being here without Grantaire."

"Oh." Enjolras sighed. "Yeah. I miss him a lot. He'll be back tomorrow or the day after, but I wish I had him today."

"Do you wanna play hide and seek?"

Enjolras smiled. "Yeah, let's play hide and seek. I'll-"

"I count!" Gavroche yelled. He hid his face in his hands and began counting loudly. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

Enjolras laughed and ran to the first place he knew that would hide him well- behind a barricade of bushes. He held his teddy bear to his chest and silenced his breathing.

That was another one of Grantaire's antics- Enjolras couldn't say no when Gavroche wanted to play. It was a great distraction- useful. Just as it was being used now.

"Ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Gavroche crept near the bushes. "Enjolras?"

Enjolras giggled silently.

"Enjolras, I know you're in there! Better start running, I'm gonna tag you!"

Enjolras got up and started running, still laughing.

"Base is the tree!" Gavroche yelled after him.

Enjolras ran breathlessly towards the tree. He landed hard against it, panting.

"Breath much, Apollo?"

Enjolras turned to face the voice that sounded beside him.

Grantaire stood there smirking.

"Grantaire!" Enjolras threw his arms around Grantaire's neck and just short of sobbed into his chest. "I thought you couldn't make it!"

Grantaire smiled and brushed through Enjolras's hair with his fingers. "Well I appear to be here right now."

He sat down, bringing Enjolras with him. "Hungry?"

Enjolras smiled. "Hardly, but I'll eat."

Grantaire pulled a picnic basket out from behind the tree. "I hope you didn't miss me too badly."

Enjolras sat opposite of Grantaire. "I did. Never leave me ever again."

Grantaire leaned in and left a kiss on Enjolras's forehead. "I don't plan on it. Not for very long."

"No," Enjolras whined. "Not forever. Promise me."

Grantaire adored clingy-never-leave-me Enjolras. Enjolras liked to be independent, so these rare moments of vulnerability were beautiful.

"I don't want to leave you. Ever."

Grantaire grabbed Enjolras's hands and stood, bringing him up with him. "Stand."

Grantaire sunk back down, keeping his hands in Enjolras's. "Enjolras."

Enjolras smiled. Grantaire always did these kinds of things when he had been away for more than a week. He would get down on one knee, look Enjolras in the eyes, and tell him everything he loved about him.

"Enjolras," he repeated. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. That's why I can't let you leave again."

Grantaire laughed. "I'll never leave you again, but only if you promise me something."

"Of course, Grantaire." Enjolras smiled widely. "Anyth-"

"Will you marry me?"

Enjolras pressed his hands against his mouth. "Is this a joke?"

Grantaire shook his head, pulling a velvet blue box from his back pocket.

"Not at all, Apollo."

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Enjolras was near tears by now.

Grantaire slipped the ring onto Enjolras's finger.

"Yay!"

Enjolras laughed. "Who-"

The entire Amis was there. Courfeyrac had been cheering and had actually begun crying. Jehan had thrown flowers.

Enjolras laughed again. "Courf, you're crying harder than me!"

Courfeyrac dried his eyes. "It's just really happy!"

Grantaire enveloped Enjolras in his embrace. "I don't see myself leaving you. Not for a very long time."

Enjolras left teary kisses against Grantaire's shirt. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he smiled. "And I will until the end of time."

 


End file.
